


Invade My Privacy

by warpedsoul



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I'm too tired to tag properly, M/M, OT4, Slight fluff, Smut, they all fuck Luke in some form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpedsoul/pseuds/warpedsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke doesn't have privacy and they're all horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invade My Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so this took waaaaaaay longer than it should have, but it's here now! Sorry I've been MIA, I've had a lot of shit going on, but I'm on winter break so I have time now!

Prompt: How about all the boys catch Luke jacking and then they fuck him.

The tour bus was big, for a bus, but that didn't change that fact that they were still packed together. There were barely any secrets, and they knew this.

So when Luke laid down in his bunk and slipped three fingers, one by one, into his ass, he knew the silence was limited and wouldn't last long.

He could've waited until they got to the hotel, gone to the bathroom or something, but fuck did his bandmates look especially sexy today.

Michael with his SnapBack and pale skin, Calum with his amazing ass and smoldering eyes, Ashton and his muscles and mile-long fingers that he wanted in him so badly.

A boy can only take so much hotness on one stage.

"Luuuuuke? Babe, where ya at?" He heard Calum mockingly call out. The other knew exactly where he was.

Before the youngest could even process what was happening, his curtain was flung back and he was being dragged to the couch in their bus.

Someone was sucking on his neck, another pulling off his shirt, and a final boy yanking off his pants and boxers.

"On the couch, hands and knees." He heard Ashton's gravelly voice growl from behind him.

He whimpered and leaned forwards, crawling onto the cushions, waving his ass tauntingly. He felt a big hand collide with his ass cheek and a breathless moan left his mouth. Ashton teased his hole with the head of his cock, mouthing at the back of Luke's neck.

Calum positioned himself with his head under Luke's crotch, his legs spread wide. Calum's breath ghosted over Luke's hard dick, making him moan.

Michael straddled Calum, grinding his hips to create friction and relieve them a bit. Ashton bit Luke's neck hard as he thrusted halfway in, causing a high pitched moan to leave the younger blonde.

Ashton slowly rocked in and out of Luke, sliding in inch by inch to let him get used to the feeling. Michael was pumping Calum and himself, small pants of pleasure leaving Calums nose.

Luke let out a broken moan as the eldest pounded into his prostate.

"Ashton, uh-oh god- please," Luke babbled.

"Calum!" He shouted out as the black-haired boy took Luke's cock in further into his mouth, deep-throating him.

Michael sucked hickeys into Luke's neck, biting at his sweet spot. His hot tongue licked over Luke's shoulder blades as he started to tease his nipples, running his hands all over Luke's body.

Luke gasped as he felt the eldest fill him up, his eyes rolling back at the feeling. He let out a high pitched keen as Michael lined himself up, slowly pushing in before roughly fucking him.

Calum and Ashton were both licking at his dick, pinching his nipples and running their hands everywhere.

Calum stood up and tapped the head of his hard cock on Luke's lips, causing Luke to drop his mouth open and take Calum halfway down.

Michael was panting harshly behind him, grabbing Luke's ass and yanking his hips back to meet his thrusts.

Calum trembled as he fucked Luke's mouth, throwing his head back and snapping his hips forward as he released into Luke's mouth, his cum dripping down his throat.

Michael growled as he filled Luke's ass, riding out his orgasm as he murmured about how tight Luke was. Luke screamed as Ashton took him all the way in, his nose pressed to his stomach as the younger boy climaxed hard.

They climbed onto the couch the after shocks of their orgasms running through them. As they wrapped their arms around each other, Luke was never more thankful for the lack of privacy he had on this damn tour bus.


End file.
